Nothing Will Keep Me From You
by Lady Celestria
Summary: Hawke cannot take it anymore. It was now or never. Contains (almost) character death. Bioware owns all. Quick one-shot.


**This small one-shot is dedicated to someone very, very close to my heart, and right now, this is the only way I can express myself in what I'm trying to say to them right now. Apologies beforehand for any spelling or grammar but right now, I don't give two shits. I just hope this bloody works...**

**This short is not linked to my longer fanfic "Last of His Line" by the way, but the Hawke is a mage. Just use your imagination for what she looks like.**

* * *

This was it. There was no turning back now.

Hawke stood on the balcony outside of her bedroom, silently staring into the night, starlit sky. Despite all the taint that the Blight has caused on this land, despite all the blood that had been spilled over the years by mage and templar alike, the night sky remained unchanged, and it was still as beautiful as Hawke could ever remember it.

Her long, black dress fluttered in the spring breeze, she closed her eyes as she inhaled through her mouth deeply, exhaling with a quiet sigh of sadness. Hawke turned towards the direction of her bedroom. Lying on the bed was the last thing she would ever think of using in her life, but the pain had brought her beyond the point of redemption.

She needed to end this now.

Slowly, and nervously, Hawke's bare feet carried her body to the target item on the bed, the tool that would end her misery in one quick movement, but one that would slowly drain out all the pain and darkness from her veins.

She ran her finger along the smooth surface of the dagger, admiring it's beauty and craftsmanship. It was kind of ironic that this was the very dagger her Father gave her all those years ago in order to protect herself at close range, when her magic faltered. But now she was going to use it to do the complete opposite of her Father's intentions.

But there was nothing left for her in this world anymore.

First Bethany to an ogre, then Carver to the taint, and she had lost her mother to a damned blood mage. Hawke hissed in anger as she felt the magic flow through her veins. She felt disgusting, pathetic. This magic was a curse that was inflicted on her. If it had not been for her magic, she could have saved her family. They would not need to have ran all the time from the templars. _She _was the foolish one.

She thought for moments about all the amazing people and experiences she had done. She was Champion of Kirkwall, all of her friends were loyal to here. Varric, her trustworthy dwarf who never let her down. Isabella, the pirate queen who never failed to be by her side when she needed protection. Aveline, the Captain of the Guard who was like a second sister. Then there was Anders and Merrill, both confidants and close friends to her, even if Anders made her feel uncomfortable with the looks he gave her at times. Then there was….

Fenris. She loved him deeply, more than anything in the entire world. But he had been so cold towards her all the damned time, he hated her, she knew. His experience as a slave to the Magisters had completely tainted his mind and his skin, he _hated _mages. But even so, they shared a passionate, one night together, and ever since he was cold, cruel and nasty towards her.

Hawke stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed deeply.

_It's now or never, big Hawke. _

Hawke put the sharp edge of the blade against her throat, watching her reflection in the mirror as she closed her eyes, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the shining star you wanted, Father…"

Suddenly, a hand grasped the knife from her own hand and pinned her down onto the bed.

"Hawke?! What in the Maker's name do you think you are doing?" A growl of his baritone voice spoke out, causing Hawke's eyes to widen in shock.

"F-Fenris?"

"What were you thinking? Throwing your life away like that, did you think no one would miss you? That no one would care? How could you be so selfish!?" He snapped, his green eyes flaring in anger and hurt, tears were pouring down his cheeks, despite the fact that he continued to wear his snarl.

Hawke remained silent, and just stared deeply into the elf's eyes.

Fenris released his grip on her and moved himself from on top of her, sitting beside her on the bed as she remained lying down.

"Don't do it Hawke. We need you. To hell with this, _I _need you!" He snapped, his eyes covered by his white hair.

"Fenris…"

"Just don't leave me Hawke…you're everything I've ever needed, or wanted in my life. I'm sorry I've been so cold over these past years. You did not deserve it…"

Fenris threw the dagger to one side, the sound of metal hitting rock echoed through the silent room. Hawke slowly sat up and kept her eyes to the floor, her face being masked by her hair.

"I'm here for you Hawke."

Fenris' fingertips gently touched Hawke's, their own secret way of displaying affection for one another. Hawke's cheeks blushed red, remembering the first time he did this all those years ago.

"I'm sorry, Fenris."

"It is I who is sorry, nothing will keep me from you any longer."


End file.
